Concern and Comfort
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Sam is concerned about Bumblebee who has been not himself lately, after asking Ratchet he calls the one mech you would least expect.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here's a re-write of this story, enjoy! =D

Loosely related to 'Thinking about the past' and set before 'Snowbird'

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Human talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts/Phone call.

"_Love_" Emotion through the Bond.

Sam was becoming increasingly concerned about his Guardian, lately he's not been his normal cheerful self. It was clear that something was bothering him, he sat at his computer playing his favourite racing game. But it was clear that even that didn't lift his spirit, Sam looked at his Guardian from where he sat on his pillow, he just had to ask him what was wrong "Bee?" he asked.

Bumblebee paused his game and looked at his Charge who he secretly considered a big brother "**Yes Sam?**" he asked.

"You've not been yourself lately" the boy replied softly "something is bothering you, and I'm concerned"

Bee sighed, he knew he could talk to his Charge about anything that was bothering him. But this was too personal "**I'm sorry Sam**" he replied "**I know I can talk to you about anything, but this is just too personal**"

Sam nodded, he didn't want to force his Guardian to tell him. What kind of friend would he be if he did? "Alright Bee" he replied "can you help me down? I'm gonna go get something to eat"

The yellow mech nodded and carefully lifted his Charge off his pillow and placed him on the floor.

The boy gave his Guardian a pat on the leg then walked out his room, he had to tell one of the Autobots about Bumblebee. He walked to the Medbay to tell Ratchet in the hopes that he'll know what's wrong with his Guardian.

Ratchet was cleaning his tools when the doors to his Medbay slid open, he swivelled round on his stool and smiled when he saw Sam "**Hello Sam**" he greeted "**what can I do for you?**"

The boy sighed "I'm concerned about Bee" he replied.

The Medic frowned "**What's wrong with Bumblebee?**" he asked.

"Well, have you noticed that he hasn't been himself lately?" Sam asked.

Ratch looked thoughtful, he had noticed when he asked Bee to come for a check-up yesterday "**Yes I have**" he replied "**but he didn't tell me what was wrong**, **he said it was too personal**"

The boy sighed, he really hoped that Ratchet knew what was wrong with his Guardian.

The florescent lime green mech saw the disappointed look on Sam's face "**Sam I know someone who Bee will willingly talk to about his problems**" he said.

The twenty year old looked up at him "Who?" he asked.

"**Ironhide**" Ratchet replied.

The boy thought his jaw would drop to the ground he was that shocked "I-Ironhide?" he said "big gruff weapons specialist?"

The Medic chuckled "**Yes the 'big gruff weapons specialist'**" he replied "**but you need to bear in mind that under all that guff exterior is a caring mech**"

Sam nodded a little, he found it hard to believe that Ironhide could be a caring person. But if he was the only one his Guardian could talk to then he had no other choice but to tell him "Ok" he said "where is he?"

Ratchet thought a moment "**I'm not sure**" he replied "**maybe you could call him, you do have all our comm frequencies on your cell phone**"

The boy nodded "Alright" he replied "thanks Ratchet"

"**Not a problem**" the Medic replied with a smile.

The twenty year old smiled then walked out the Medbay.

He walked into the main part of the base, no one was in there so he could talk privately to Ironhide on the phone. He sat down on the human sized sofa and took a deep breath "_C'mon Sam_" he thought "_do it for Bumblebee_" he nodded then got out his phone and looked through his contacts. When he found Ironhide's name he took another deep breath and selected the name, he pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear.

After a few seconds a gruff voice answered "_Boy_"

Sam gulped "Um, hey Ironhide" he greeted.

"_What do you want?_" Ironhide asked clearly irritated.

"W-well I'm concerned about Bumblebee" the twenty year old replied.

There was a pause "_What's wrong with Bee?_" 'Hide asked.

Sam could hear the concern in his voice "Well he's not been himself lately" he replied "he looks sad about something, I asked him what was wrong but he said it was too personal to talk about"

There was a thoughtful pause "_Ok_" Ironhide replied "_where is he at the moment?_"

"In his quarters" the boy replied.

"_Ok, tell Bee to come to Rebecca's place_" 'Hide replied "_I'll let her know that he's comin'_"

Sam nodded "Ok I'll tell him" he said "thanks Ironhide"

"_No worries_" the black mech replied "_and Sam?_"

The boy was surprised when Ironhide called him 'Sam' "Yeah?" he asked.

"_Thanks, for carin' about my younglin'_" 'Hide replied, you could hear the smile in his voice "_it's nice to see that someone else is lookin' out for him when I'm not around_"

The twenty year old smiled "You're welcome" he replied "it's like a two way street, he looks out for me and I look out for him"

"_That's great to hear_" Ironhide said "_y'know what Bee told me?_"

Sam looked puzzled "What?" he asked.

"_He told me he considers you a big brother_" the black mech replied "_did you know that?_"

The boy didn't know that and smiled "No he never told me" he replied "I guess he never had the chance to"

Ironhide made a 'Hmm' in agreement "_Alright go tell Bee_" he said.

Sam nodded "Ok" he replied with a smile "see ya"

"_See ya Sam_" 'Hide replied then the call ended.

The boy put his phone back in his pocket "_Wow_" he thought "_Bee considers me a big brother_" he smiled and got off the sofa and walked to his Guardian's room.

Bumblebee was sitting on his berth when he heard a light knock on his door "**Come in**" he called putting his photo under his pillow.

The door slid open and Sam walked in "Hey Bee" he greeted.

Bee smiled a little "**Hello Sam**" he replied.

The boy smiled "Ironhide wants you to go to Rebecca's place to talk" he said.

The yellow mech looked puzzled "**Why does 'Hide want to talk to me?**" he asked.

Sam decided to tell the truth "I told him that I was concerned about you" he replied "and he said to tell you to go to him"

Bumblebee nodded, he appreciated his Charge doing that "**Ok Sam**" he replied "**thanks**" he got off the berth "**can I show you something first?**"

The boy nodded "Sure" he said.

Bee smiled and got out a photo from under his pillow, he showed it his Charge.

Sam couldn't help but smile and at the photo, in the photo was a four month old Bumblebee sitting on his Guardian's lap. Both were smiling "Aww" he said.

The yellow mech smiled and nodded then put his photo back under his pillow "**He raised me to the mech I am today**" he replied "**I'll always be greatfu****l to him got doing that**"

The twenty year old smiled and nodded "That's great to hear" he replied.

Bumblebee smiled "**I'll see you later Sam**" he said.

"See you later Bee" Sam replied with a smile.

Bee smiled and walked out his quarters, when he was outside he transformed down into a yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes and set off for Rebecca's house.

Ten minutes later Bumblebee pulled up the driveway of Rebecca's house and transformed into his bipedal mode, he looked around for his Guardian but couldn't see him. But he did spot Rebecca coming out her house "**Hello Rebecca**" he greeted.

The girl smiled "Hey Bee" she greeted "'Hide told me to tell you to go to the field when you arrive" she pointed to the trees "just beyond them trees"

Bee smiled "**Thanks Rebecca**" he replied and walked towards the trees, he came out at a huge field "_woah, no wonder why 'Hide comes here_" he saw his Guardian sitting under a huge oak tree and smiled, he walked over to him.

Ironhide sensed someone approaching, he looked over and smiled when he saw his Charge "**Hey younglin'**" he greeted softly.

Bumblebee smiled and sat down on his Guardian's lap and leant against him, he rested his head betwen his shoulder and neck "**Hey 'Hide**" he replied quietly.

'Hide put his arms round his Charge and locked his fingers together, they were quiet for a few minutes just enjoying each other's presence. Then Ironhide looked down at his Charge and asked softly "**So what's up then younglin'?**"

Bee sighed softly "**I-I miss my Creators 'Hide**" he replied "**they died after the Decepticon attack in my neighbourhood**" he could feel a hint of _Anger _from his Guardian through their Bond, but he knew it wasn't because of the fact that he was missing his Creators. It was because the Decepticons had killed innocent Cybertronians who didn't want anything to do with the war "**I know I was only a Hatchling at the time, but I still remember them dying**" he lowered his head "**I-I just wish I could see them again**"

Ironhide hugged his Charge a little tighter "**I know how ya feel kid**" he replied softly.

Bee looked up at his Guardian "**You do?**" he asked.

'Hide nodded and sighed softly "**I lost my Sire from a very bad virus**" he replied softly "**I lost my younger brother in a battle, and I lost Chromia in a battle**, **my daughter Snowbird is still out there somewhere**...**but I don't know whether she's still alive**, **I don't like to think that she's dead**"

The yellow mech nodded with a new understanding of his Guardian.

"**I sometimes have days where I miss my Sire brother and Bondmate**" Ironhide said softly "**but I**** know that they're watchin' over me**, **I know my Sire will be proud that I've become a Weapons Specialist, he'd tell it me if he was still alive**, **and ****Chromia wouldn't want me to be moping around, she'd want me to live life to the full and find happiness**" he paused "**actually, all three of them would want me to do that**" he looked at his Charge "**my point to all this Bee is no matter where you are your Creators are watchin' over ya, and I bet they're proud of what you've become**"

Bee smiled as a few tears escaped his optics.

'Hide smiled and gently wiped his Charge's optics "**When we miss the people we love**" he said softly"**it makes us sentient, no different to the humans**"

The yellow mech felt much better "**You're right**" he replied and cuddled his Guardian "**thanks 'Hide**"

Ironhide smiled and rested his chin on top of his Charge's head "**No worries younglin'**" he replied.

The two stayed like that, Bee had a new understanding of his Guardian. He wasn't the only one whohad lost family members, Ironhide had lost family members as well and had days where he missed them more than other days. But there was one thing he was right about, his Creators are probably watching over him and they're proud of him.

**The End**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
